House of Shade: Season 14
House of Shade 14 (Also known as House of Shade: Arcane) is the 14th season of the online Big Brother game, House of Shade that takes place on tumblr and Skype. The season is hosted by Leah, Dan and Trent. Applications went out September 18, 2016 - October 9, 2016 looking for 14 houseguests. The tag of the season is #shadybb14 and the tumblr blog for the season is kaitlynssilverpov (see season 1 for reference). Hosts Twists Uncertain PoV: In homage to the format of season 2 of Big Brother US, as opposed to all weeks having a Power of Veto competition, this season would have PoV's some weeks and not other weeks. Whether a week would have a PoV or not would be revealed once the nominations were named by the HoH. Mysterious Eviction Votes: In homage to the mystery theme, during the eviction, the voting results would not be revealed, only who was getting evicted. Late Entering Houseguest: Following the week 2 eviction, Jose entered in from the War Room and became a full fledged houseguest for the remainder of the season. Silver Power of Veto: As a result of opening Pandora's box, Timmy received a Silver Power of Veto, allowing him to save a nominee from the block, not including himself, he used this power week 7 on Jill after he himself was saved with the Golden Power of Veto. Loved ones: After Jill's eviction, it was revealed that 3 houseguests knew each other before the game even started, that included the most recent evictee Jill, Timmy, and Danny. Houseguests Voting History Notes *Note 1: Following the eviction, Jose entered as a full fledged houseguest, and during his first week was immune from being nominated, but could not compete in any competitions during the week. *Note 2: As per the twist this season, the nominations were sent into an instant eviction, where the initial nominees being the final nominees for the week with no veto taking place. *Note 3: This week was a double eviction, meaning the HoH would have 3 nominees face the house vote to save, the 2 houseguests with the least votes to save at the end of the week would be evicted. *Note 4: As per the twist this week, a secret HOH was in power and not allowed to reveal themselves. The nominees, as well as the POV players and winner were kept secret as well. After the veto, the final 2 nominees were revealed for the houseguests votes' to evict. *Note 5: Duncan used his vote canceler from the secret competition to cancel one of the houseguests votes to evict. *Note 6: After the Power of Veto ceremony, Timmy used his Silver POV on Jill, causing Duncan to make a second replacement nominee, Timmy could not be re-nominated as veto was already used on him. *Note 7:Due to receiving a total of 3 strikes, Jose was named an auto nominee as a punishment, meaning that the HoH Steven only could make one nomination this week. *Note 8: During the finale, the jury of 7 houseguests had to vote who they wanted to win instead of evict out of either Colin or Steven. Trivia This is the second season to feature less than 16 contestants in one season, with Versus being the other one. This is the 7th season to feature only newbies (Teams, BOTS, Till Death, Time Travel, Terror and Battle Royale are the other 6) This is the 2nd season to not have any houseguest exit prematurely via walking or expulsion, with the only other season to accomplish this being Terror.